The present invention relates to an articulation for a folding frame.
The articulation according to the present invention can be used advantageously for the supporting frame of a folding highchair for children.
The fundamental features of a folding structure are, generally speaking, easy opening and closure and safety in use.
The folding structure must essentially ensure perfect stability while allowing quick actuation. Another important characteristic is the low weight of the folding structure, since portability is usually required.
Few of the many embodiments of folding structures meet these requirements, and these few are in any case susceptible of improvements, especially as regards safety in use and aesthetics.